MamaLuigi22
This is owned by MamaLuigi22, do not touch! Don't edit it or go to war with it, or make pages based off it or something without asking The Edgy Squidward first (and getting his approval) MamaLuigi22 is a grumpy Fakegee who lives in Bikini Bottom. He is a anti-hero, ally of Weegee, and is best friends with Sreegee and Freegee, as well as a high ranking member of the E.S.D.W. His cousin and rival is MamaWaluigi22. His stereotypical anime wife is PapaDaisy22. He is commonly referred to "The Edgy Squidward", and uses that as his internet persona. He developed MamaLuigi22 (game), Kahrt Fighter, Weegee Wheels, and most famously W.E.E.G.E.N. He eventually died in MamaLuigi22's Death. History Backstory He was created as a bootleg by Waweegee to be the ultimate life form, but wasn't what Waweegee wanted. Waweegee kicked him out, and he was forced to live on the street. He retreated to a life of crime with his now worst enemy Spleegeeg, before leaving him after a change of heart. He then tried many jobs, and started to hate his life. His anti-heroic nature may be due to the fact he is an extremely grumpy person with a hatred of most people. On top of this, he is also partially insane, as every now and then he goes into full insane mode, and has no real control of his actions. However, these are generally pretty brief, and he turns back to normal eventually. Stages of his life MamaLuigi22's life could be separated into stages or phases. As a side effect of his insanity, his mental condition gradually got more unstable, until it eventually resulted in his death. Some might say its symbolic, a commentary on the Weegee meme as a whole. Stage I: Edgy and new MamaLuigi22 begun as an edgy Luigi, with 4th wall awareness. He kept his standard form most of the time, and wore a leather jacket. He was just a meme Luigi, no more, no less. Stage II: Try Hard Nazism faze MamaLuigi22 eventually changed his style. Due to his sanity depleting, he ditched his leather jacket and wore a nazi like uniform, and turned from a fun meme Luigi to a try hard character who jumped the shark. Sounds familiar eh? Stage III: Unfitting Political Fanfiction Once MamaLuigi22's mental state went out the window, he assassinated Makizon, which forced him into hiding. Due to the Trolliverse making some changes that left his wife in trouble, MamaLuigi22 went completely insane. This allowed the ghost of Dawnawld Trwump to possess him. Turning into an unfitting political mess, MamaLuigi22 tried to "Make Weegee Great Again". This eventually led to the higher ups wanting his death. Unfortunately for them, his new political status made it hard to assassinate him without hurting their reputation. So they hired someone to kill him. MamaLuigi22 was brought by Weegee, Freegee, and Sreegee to a bridge above a black hole, claiming he was going to be the first president of the Trolliverse. MamaLuigi22 realized something, that all this political fanfiction and Nazi stuff didn't fit in his luigi meme status. He became fully sane, and Trwump was exiled from his body. Everything he fought for in his whole life, clear. He wasn't insane anymore he was right in the head...he was...happy. However, right as MamaLuigi22 gained his sanity, "Weegee" stabbed him in the back with a demon blood sword, revealed to be Spleegeeg in disguise. In a death that totally didn't rip off Han Solo's death in the force awakens, MamaLuigi22 fell into the blackhole, dying forever. Powers/Weapons Powers MamaLuigi22 has many powers, but many of them are unknown. The ones that are known (besides standard Fakegee powers) are archived here: *Pure Rage : If MamaLuigi22 gets angry enough in battle, he will enter "pure rage". Pure rage is an ability similar to Force Rage, in which all his abilities are heightened and extremely deadly, even to weak/semi-powerful gods. However, he does become careless when in pure rage mode, and can easily be bested by a tactical mastermind. *22 Stare : If MamaLuigi22 manages to get a stare on an opponent, they will die from a rage induced heart attack. This doesn't work on anyone of higher then average power level, though it will give them a headache, and make them lose focus. *Power Randomization : MamaLuigi22 gains a random power for one minute, and the next minute it is replaced with another. These powers can be anything, from as useless as "the power to make others blink", to being a god on par with Ultimate Pureegee for said minute. *Anger Empowerment : MamaLuigi22 becomes more powerful the more his rage consumes him. The less angry he is, the weaker he is. If put to the max, he will turn into Rage MamaLuigi22 or Dark MamaLuigi22, but if near the max he will activate "Pure Rage" *Other unknown abilities Weapons *Many Earth Weapons *A GeeGun *Swords *explosives *Assault Bombs *Demon Blood Sword *Ghost Grenade *Ghost Bazooka *AK-47 (his most common weapon) How to Summon In the Trolliverse (not our universe), there is a way to summon MamaLuigi22 to you. Most people do not do this, as he could be in one of the periods where he is insane, which would most likely lead to the summoner's death. But those who are brave (or stupid) enough to do it use this technique: #Meditate 22 minutes before #Lock yourself in a room. Nobody can be within 22 miles of you if the summon is going to work. #Turn the tv on, and turn it to channel 22. #Get 22 hairs of Luigi, and 22 pieces of skin of a Mama #Go into the bathroom of your room, and turn on all the sinks and flush the toilet twenty two times. #After 22 minutes of the sinks being on has passed, say "MamaLuigi22" to the mirror 22 times. #If you've done it correctly, MamaLuigi22 should be there. If you do it though, God have mercy on your soul. Personality MamaLuigi22 has a personality similar to an anti-hero from fiction. He is allies with Weegee, but isn't always trusted. He only has a few consistent friends. He even turns evil from time to time. He has an extremely fiery temper, and often overreacts. Despite this, he has a good heart, but doesn't usually show it. He even shows love and bravery protecting those he cares about. He swears and curses a lot, and gets very competitive. Like Angrygee, MamaLuigi22 is angry a lot. In fact, he is rarely happy. He is grumpy and negative, and sees things with negative perspective. He sees his chip in life to be "half-empty" as opposed to "half-full". This has caused him to lose a lot of friends, and sometimes annoy the ones he does have. This also includes him being very irritable. A prime example was when he got really angry, so he vandalized, stole from, and attacked other students at Lalleo School. He usually acts like Squidward (from classic Spongebob, not modern SpongeBob). He acts like a conceited self centered jerk. Then bad things happen to him, to punish him for his bad attitude. He also has a similar personality to Benson from Regular Show. So overall, he is an edgy, rage-a-holic, in and out psychopathic version of classic Squidward. Trivia *He has no clones *He claims to have survived an encounter with Hypneegee. It is unknown if this is accurate or not. *He is one of the earliest fakegees ever created *His power level is unknown *During all of his Propoganda pieces or when he's representing the E.S.D.W, he wears his Admiral MamaLuigi22 uniform. Category:User Fakegees Category:Gamers Category:Criminal Fakegees Category:Rulers Category:Angry Fakegees Category:Insane Characters Category:MamaLuigi22 Army Category:Mean Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:MamaLuigi22 Forms Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:MamaLuigi22 Family Category:OW THE EDGE Category:Fakegee Designers Category:MLG Category:Early Fakegees Category:Game Developers Category:Weegees with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Missing Weegees Category:Deceased Category:Grumpy Fakegees Category:Lalleo School Students